The Trade
by AliasCWN
Summary: HItch gets in trouble and the others are forced to make a deal to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trade**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The Rat Patrol entered the village quietly. The motors in the jeeps hummed at the low speed. Tully found a wall that was still standing near the well. He backed the jeep tight against its' protection and cut the motor. Hitch parked his right next to Tullys', ready for a fast escape it needed.

"Tully, gas up the jeeps and make sure they're ready to go. Hitch, find a high vantage point and keep watch. The Germans are known to use this town as a base camp." Sam Troy pulled the water cans out of the jeeps. He handed them to Moffitt and reached for the canteens. "Tully. When you're done, grab a machine gun and cover us."

Tully, who was reaching for a gas can, nodded his understanding.

Hitch had pulled a machine gun from its' holster and was making his way across the street. He entered a building qnd Tully watched him climb some stairs to the roof. A huge hole in the wall made it possible to follow his progress as he navigated the upper half of the steps. Hitch found a good vantage point while Tullly continue to service the jeeps.

Hitch chose a spot where he could see for quite a distance in every direction. He watched the desert while occasionally checking on the progress of the sargents. He watched them cap the cans and then followed Moffitts' progress as he returned them to the jeep. Troy was still busy filling the canteens. He noticed Tully, carrying a machine gun, take a position where he could cover Troy and Moffitt. Tully waved when he saw Hitch glance his way. Hitch smiled and waved in return. Something in the distance caught his eyes and he concentrated on trying to determine just what it was that he'd seen. The sun was starting to set as he stared at the distant hills, causing shadows that spread across the valleys. He continued to watch the hills, only taking his eyes off them long enough to glance around in the other directions.

Tully looked up to see Hitch watching toward the hills. Seeing his tense stance, Tully glanced toward them uneasily. From street level he couldn't see anything to cause alarm but he moved closer to the sargents at the well, just to be safe. They were filling the last of the canteens, capping them, and tying them into a string that would make them easier to handle. The wind was starting to blow as the heat escaped from the sand with the setting sun. Tully strained to hear anything but all he could hear was the sound of it whistling through the broken buildings. When he looked up Hitch was still watching the hills.

"Everything okay Tully?" Sam Troy had approached unnoticed while he'd been watching Hitch. Startled, and embarrassed to have been caught off guard, Tully shrugged his shoulders.

"As far as I can tell Sarge." Troy looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Hitch keeps staring that way." Tully pointed toward the hills. "He hasn't yelled a warning but he seems to be interested in something. Might be a good idea to get done and not hang around here." Tully added as an afterthought.

Troy agreed and called to Moffitt to hurry and stow his string of canteens.

"Jeeps all ready?" Troy was talking to Tully but his eyes were on Hitchcock.

"Ready." Tully confirmed.

"Is there a problem?" Moffitt joined Tully and Troy empty handed. He leaned against a jeep and casually crossed his arms across his chest.

"Tully seems to think Hitch may have spotted something but he hasn't called an alarm. Could be nothing. I'd like to get out of here anyway." Troy turned to motion to Hitchcock to come down.

"Sarge! Patrol coming fast." Mark Hitchcock yelled the warning before Troy could call to him. When Troy looked up he was pointing toward the hills not far from the town.

"How far?"

"Almost here. They came out from behind the hills. I couldn't see them until they came out of the valley."

"Let's shake it. Hitch get down here! Troy spun and raced for the jeeps with Moffitt right on his heels. Leaping into the back, they yanked the covers off of the 50's.

"Hitch!"

Troy looked back to see Tully preparing to climb over the wall between him and the street.

"Tully!"

"Hitch fell. The stairs collapsed as he was coming down." Tully hesitated long enough to tell Troy what happened.

"Tully. He's on his own. That patrol's almost here."

Tully glanced at the building across the street, searching for the blond to make an appearance. He could still see the cloud of dust settling at the base of the steps. There was no sign of the other private. Tully was torn between looking for Hitch or getting the jeeps to safety. Troy called his name again and Tully knew the decision had been made for him. Even as he turned toward the jeeps he could hear the German patrol cars entering the other end of the street.

Troy left his 50 and climbed into the drivers' seat. Tully hit the starter and pulled out, headed toward the open desert. Troy passed him and led the way so Moffitt could defend both jeeps if they were pursued.

The rattle of German guns announced that their departure had been detected. The two jeeps raced for cover in the hills, trying to lead the German patrol away from the town. Troy kept them heading deeper into German territory trying to lure them further away before they lost them. The ever darkening skies made it hard for the Germans to keep track of the darting American jeeps. When the Germans began to fall behind and pick their path more carefully, Troy signaled an end to the deception and they took evasive action to lose the patrol. Circling wide, once they were sure they were no longer being followed, they raced back toward the town to find Hitch.

"What happened Tully?" Moffitt leaned forward to call over Tullys' shoulder in a loud voice.

"Hitch started down the steps and they wobbled. I saw him reach out to catch himself and then they just collapsed completely. He fell, there was a cloud of dust and then nothing. I didn't see him come out." Tully answered in an equally loud voice. He didn't want to slow down enough to talk.

"I'm sure he's alright. Maybe he was just dazed. Those steps weren't that high. He's probably waiting for us and wondering what's taking us so long."

Tully didn't answer, he was concentrating on his driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trade**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

The jeeps made their way back to the abandoned town and parked next to the same wall they had used to hide the vehicles while they'd visited the well.

"Tully. Watch the jeeps. Moffitt and I will go find Hitch. Keep alert for that patrol."

"Got it Sarge. " Tully climbed into the back of his jeep and sat on the radio. Gripping the handles of the 50 he watched the sargents start across the street.

Shots rang out, the bullets kicking up dirt in front of Moffitt who was in the lead. Moffitt and Troy dove for cover, rifles ready. Tully aimed the 50 at the building the shots had come from, but he held his fire. It was the same building where he'd last seen Hitch.

A voice called out in Arabic. Troy and Moffitt exchanged surprised looks. The voice called out again and Moffitt answered in the same language. A long conversation followed, with Moffitt frowning deeper by the moment. Finally he turned his back to the wall he was hiding behind and slid to a seated position.

"What's that all about?" Troy demanded impatiently. He kept turning to look toward the building.

"There is a band of Arabs in there. They have Hitch."

Troy grumbled under his breath.

"What do they want?"

Moffitt sighed. "Apparently they had a run-in with the Germans. Three of their number were taken prisoner. The Germans are holding them at their base about thirty miles from here."

"What does that have to do with us? Or Hitch?" Troys' sixth sense was telling him that there was a lot that Moffitt had not yet told him.

"They want to trade Hitch for their men."

"They're going to trade him to the Germans?" Troys' voice rose with indignation.

"No, that's not what they have in mind. Although they probably would try it if we refuse to help them." Moffitt was watching them closely.

"Help them with what?"

"They want us to go to the base and rescue their men. Then we are to bring them back here and we can trade for Hitch."

Troy was speechless for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. They say they'll kill him if we don't agree or if we try to rescue him." Moffitt saw the anger in the Americans' face. He saw Tully watching and tried to smile his reassurance. "They promise not to harm him if we agree to their offer."

"What do you think?"

"Do we have a choice? That is the building where Hitch fell. If he had gotten out he would have let us know by now." Moffitt shrugged at the question. He knew there was no way they would just abandon their teammate.

"Can we trust them?" Troy ask the one question Moffitt wasn't sure he could answer.

"Again. Do we have a choice?"

"I want to talk to Hitch. I want to know he's alright." Troys' mind was racing at the number of things that could go wrong. They'd lost control of the situation and they had to get at least some of it back.

Moffitt called to the Arab across the street and another lengthy conversation ensued.

"Hitch is hurt. They don't know if he will be able to answer us." The worry in Moffitts' voice gave Troy a chill.

"We don't agree to anything until we know Hitch is alive. If he can't talk, then I go in and see for myself that he's okay. They agree to that or no deal. They kill Hitch and we'll go to that base and make sure their guys don't ever come back either. Tell them that. Make sure they know I'm serious." Troy faced Moffitt and dared him to disagree.

"Agreed. I'll tell them. Only one thing." Troy looked at Moffitt waiting for the 'one thing'. "I go in instead of you." Troy opened his mouth to protest but Moffitt put a hand up to silence him. "I speak the language. If it's a trap I will pick up on it quicker because I will know what they're saying. I will also understand the small things that you might miss about the way they act. And, if he's hurt, maybe they'll let me help him before we go. He's no good to them if he dies before we get back with their people." Seeing the logic in Moffitts' plan, Troy reluctantly nodded. The British sargent called to the Arabs to negotiate the deal. Finally Moffitt placed his weapon on the ground near Troys' feet. "They've agreed to let me see him. I'll get the first aid kit in case I need it."

"I'll get it." Troy volunteered. "At least I'll be doing something to help."

Moffitt watched him run to the jeep for the medical supplies. Troy was very protective of his men and he knew that Troy didn't like to let others take risks he thought he should be taking. When he returned he handed the med kit to Moffitt without a word. Settling next to the wall he prepared to cover the other sargent as he crossed the street.

"It will be alright Sam. They still need us and Hitch to get their people away from the Germans."

Troy nodded mutely and tightened his grip on his rifle until his knuckles turned white.

The British sargent walked slowly across the street, both hands in the air. He was allowed to enter the building before he was stopped. An Arab searched him roughly, nervous despite the fact that the sargent was unarmed. The medical kit was taken and examined. Moffitt explained his reason for bringing it. The Arabs didn't comment but they allowed him to keep it. He hoped they saw the wisdom in keeping their young hostage healthy. He was led into another room, the only light coming from the kerosene lantern held by one of the Arabs. Two accompanied him, the others staying out of sight in an attempt to conceal their actual numbers.

A gasp escaped involuntarily when he spotted Hitch. The private was sprawled on the floor amid the remnants of the stairs. His blond hair was matted with dried blood. A gash on his forehead still seeped, leaving his face a bloody mask. His hands were tied behind him to the base of the stairs but Moffitt noted his left shoulder looked odd. His eyes were closed as if in sleep but his face was pale in the poor lighting. Moffitt knelt by his side and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found it, slow and steady, but not as strong as he would have liked. He felt the shoulder gingerly and found, as he'd suspected that it was dislocated. He turned to the leader for permission to treat the injuries before they left for their rescue mission.

The second Arab objected, saying they would return sooner if they were worried about his wounds. Moffitt pointed out that there would be no trade if Hitch were to die before the trade could take place. The second Arab glared at him but the leader sided with Moffitt. Before he rejoined Troy he was allowed to bandage the head wounds, put the shoulder back in its' socket, and wrap some bruised, if not broken, ribs he found.

Before he left he gathered all the information they had on the base, its' layout, the number of troops, and the names and descriptions of the three men they were to rescue. As an afterthought he also gathered some facts that would make it easier to convince them that the rescue was real if they proved to be reluctant to cooperate. Having done all he could, he took one last look at the unconscious hostage before leaving to join the others.

Troy was waiting impatiently for his return, Moffitt hadn't even cleared the wall Troy hid behind before he was bombarded with questions.

"Did you see him? Is he alright? How bad is he hurt?"

Moffitt listed the injuries he could diagnose and assured Troy he'd done all he could. "Now all we can do is get those prisoners and make the trade as soon as possible." He finished.

"Will he be alright until we get back?"

"I don't know Sam." Moffitt answered honestly. "He didn't wake up at all while I was there. Of course, the head wound and dislocated shoulder could account for that. I think we need to get to the German base, carry out our mission, and get back here as soon as possible."

"All that and avoid that German patrol we lost on the desert. They know we're out there. And they're between us and that base." Troy grumbled. "Alright, let's get the jeeps and get moving." With one final look toward the building where Hitch waited, they joined Tully and left the shelter of the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trade**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

Mark Hitchcock woke up to a pounding headache. His shoulder hurt but when he tried to move it he realized he was tied. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall what had happened. Slowly it came back to him, the German patrol, the collapsing stairs, the yank on his shoulder as he tried to stop his fall, and the searing pain followed by the darkness. He opened his eyes again and it was still dark. But this was a natural darkness, complete with stars shining through the hole in the wall above him. He wiggled his hands, testing the knots, but as he expected, they refused to give. He grunted in frustration, then froze, as the sound drew the attention of someone in the next room.

Footsteps sounded, drawing nearer, until a man walked through the doorway carrying a lantern. Remembering the patrol he'd spotted earlier, Hitch was surprised when his captor turned out to be an Arab. Not that he considered this turn of events good news. His life expectancy wasn't much longer with the Arabs than it would have been with the Germans.

The Arab studied him without speaking as Hitch glared back at him. Still without a word he turned and walked back into the room he'd been in previously. Hitch relaxed and tried to get his brain to start working on an escape plan. He tensed again as the Arab returned but was surprised when the man held a cup of cold water for him to drink. At the first touch of the liquid to his lips he realized how thirsty he was. The man held the cup for him until he'd drained the last drop. His captor bent down and grabbed his hair, staring into his face. Apparently satisfied, he stood and returned to the other room, leaving Hitch alone. He shivered in the cold night air, the chill making his shoulder ache. Unable to get comfortable, he tried to pass the time by trying to pick out different constellations in the clear desert sky. He hadn't been real interested in the constellations in school until he'd realized that the cutest girl in the class loved the stars. Knowing them gave him an excuse to set out on clear nights with her and pick out the different patterns. Staring up at the sky, he was somewhat surprised to find that he couldn't remember what she looked like but he could still remember the names of the constellations and find them among all the other stars.

The Arab didn't return and Hitch gradually gave into exhaustion. Despite the cold, and the uncomfortable position, he fell asleep. He didn't know how long he'd slept but he awoke to the clatter of German engines. He instantly recognized the unmistakable sounds of German patrol cars. He glanced quickly at the doorway to the other room and noticed that all the lanterns had been extinguished. He could hear whispers in the other room but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Without realizing it, he held his breath as the German vehicles drove slowly down the street right past the building where he lay trapped. He could hear voices calling to one another in German as they passed. The whispers in the other room ceased. Hitch listened to the silence and wished he were free and armed.

The Germans continued down the street without stopping. Hitch let out the breath he'd been holding and tried to unknot his tense muscles. He heard movement in the next room and spotted several shadows slipping out of the building. He waited for the Germans to sound the alarm but the night had become quiet once again.

Just when he thought that they'd dodged the bullet, he heard hard soled boots making their way along the narrow street. Whispered commands in German were followed by the rush of footsteps as the patrol searched each building. As they drew nearer, Hitch tried to wiggle closer to the debris from the stairs, hoping to go unnoticed in the dim light. The bright beam of a flashlight shining through the hole in the wall above him killed that hope. He waited, knowing that they were going to find him as soon as they got to his building. The sounds in the other room had ceased altogether. Thinking he was alone, Hitch squared his shoulders and waited to be discovered.

A harsh command and the rush of feet. Dark forms scattered as they entered through the outside door. A flashlight beam landed in his face, stopping in mid arc. He braced for the bullets that would end his life. In the glare of the lights' beam he couldn't see the faces of the men who would kill him. Suddenly an officer shouted an order and one of the soldiers rushed around behind him and checked the ropes on his hands. He reported to the officer who stepped toward him, standing over him. Whatever the officer planned to do, he never got the chance. Two figures appeared in the doorway from the outside and opened fire on the Germans. As they fell back toward the protection of the next room more guns fired on them from that room too.

The German holding the flashlight fell on top of Hitch. Nose to nose, with the light shining in his face, Hitch watched as the life drained from his eyes. He looked into the slack face and noticed how young the German had been. His thoughts were suddenly sidetracked as a bullet slammed into his leg. Rolling in pain, he watched the last of the patrol go down under the Arab fire. He heard a short battle taking place further down the street before the night fell silent.

The Arabs cautiously entered the room, checking the bodies for signs of life. Once sure there were no survivors, they began to drag the bodies out onto the street and into another building. The dead had all been removed before the Arabs returned to check on him. Hitch was starting to feel light headed. He watched warily as the Arabs stood over him. One of them pointed at the leg wound, while the others seemed indifferent. The one who had given him water knelt next to him and tied a cloth around his leg to stop the bleeding. He said something that sounded almost like an apology before they all returned to the other room, leaving him alone again. He was still awake when the Arab returned and wrapped a blanket around him. As the blanket warmed with body heat he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trade**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

The German camp was exactly as the Arab had described it. The headquarters were on the opposite side of the base from the building that housed the prisoners. The lights were out at the headquarters. Two guards stood by the door watching everything around them.

Since the prisoners were not near the main buildings Troy kept well clear of those guards. He and Moffitt made their way around the perimeter of the compound, carefully avoiding the guards. Away from the headquarters the sentries were more relaxed, less alert. As the sargents approached the building housing the cells a sentry walked into the alley where they were concealed.

Glancing from side to side, he ducked deeper into the shadows and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. He lit one quickly and puffed on it, inhaling as much smoke as he could as fast as he could. Glancing around, he stomped it out and hurried to return to his post. At a nod from Troy, Moffitt darted forward and chopped him across the side of his neck. Moffitt caught him as he fell. Troy pulled off his jacket and helmet. Donning the disguise, Troy replaced the guard.

Moffitt made his way into the cellblock. He met another sentry on the inside. This one heard him before he could silence him. The sentry yelled to the outside guard before Moffitt hit him under the chin.

Outside, Troy quickly looked around to see if anyone else had heard the cry. When he didn't see any sign of alarm he stepped to the door and whistled a low all-clear signal.

Moffitt sighed as Troys' signal reached him. He hurriedly searched for and found the keys to the cells. Peeking into the doors as he went, he discovered that most of the cells were empty. Only the last three contained prisoners. The three Arabs had been separated and each had been interrogated. Moffitt could barely recognized them from the description he'd been given. All were in need of medical attention, he just hoped they'd be able to keep up during the escape.

As he tried the keys in the first lock, the prisoner rolled to face the door. He squinted at the sargent as he door swung open. In German , he swore at Moffitt and spat on the floor in front of his feet. The British sargent responded in the same language. He quickly explained why he was there. He told him that he was there to rescue them and return them to their friends. The Arabs didn't believe him, suspecting a trick. Grateful that he'd gotten the additional information from the leader, he was able to convince them that the rescue was genuine. In short order he had all three cells opened and the former occupants were stumbling toward freedom.

Troy was walking the sentrys' post outside, keeping an eye on the foot traffic around the area. Just as Moffitt reached the door, Troy spotted a patrol marching along the next street. He alerted Moffitt who ducked back in time to avoid being spotted. The moment the patrol turned a corner, the two sargents and three Arabs ran for the alley.

The ex-prisoners were barely keeping up even though Moffitt had set a slower pace to accommodate them. Troy watched worriedly as they stumbled and nearly fell crossing a road. Realizing that they wouldn't make it across the compound before the outside guard was missed, Troy began looking for some transportation. He wanted to get out before the alarm was sounded. A staff car sitting by itself presented a viable option. He motioned to Moffitt who herded the injured men to the doors. Shoving them inside, Troy slid behind the wheel. A German corporal ran from the building shouting at them when the car started but the alarm from the prisoners' quarters distracted him. Troy took advantage of the break and floored the gas pedal.

Taking the shortest path to the gate where they'd entered took them right past the headquarters building. The guards, over their initial surprise, took cover to fire at the approaching vehicle. The bullets pinged off the metal sending sparks flying. As others ran out in response to the alarm Troy scattered them with the heavy staff car barreling down on them. Moffitt kept his head down, depending on Troy to get them to the gate.

As the gate came into sight the guards on duty fell to the ground. The muzzle flashes from outside the gate guided Troy to Tully. The private covered their escape, keeping the soldiers on foot from getting a good shot at the fleeing car. As the staff car disappeared into the desert outside the wall Tully took advantage of the continuing confusion to retreat to the jeep he had hidden nearby. Before he ran he detonated a series of charges he had set to destroy the gate, forcing the Germans to take their chase vehicles through another gate. The delay gave them a small head start.

Tossing the machine gun into the passengers' seat, Tully guided the jeep through the dark in the direction the staff car had taken. Since lights would give his position away he drove using his night vision and the light of the moon. He almost ran into the staff car as he rounded a hill, hitting the brakes as Troy stepped out to meet him.

"Everything alright Sarge?" He studied the three men they had come to rescue. Moffitt was herding them toward the jeep, coaxing them in German to hurry.

"Fine Tully. Anyone get out behind us?"

"Nope. They have to go around. They won't be too far behind though."

"Alright, let's go." Troy motioned the others into the jeep. They'd be leaving the heavier staff car behind in favor of the lighter, more maneuverable jeep. The second jeep was parked a short distance away and they would pick it up before leaving the area.

"Sarge." Troy paused to look at Tully. "I have some more explosives. It would only take a minute to leave them a little surprise in that car." Tully pointed his chin at the staff car.

"It might slow down any pursuit they could organize." Moffitt suggested.

Troy only hesitated a moment to consider the idea before giving his approval. Glancing around them at the desert floor, he made his decision.

"We still have to make sure we avoid that patrol that chased us earlier. They know we're out here. If we can cause a diversion, so much the better. Do it."

Tully nodded and reached behind him for his bag of explosives. True to his word, he had the charges in place and ready to go by the time the Arabs had made room for themselves in the back of the jeep. Tully drove to the other jeep and the passengers were divide between the two vehicles. Using a compass, Tully set a course straight for the town where they had left Hitch. They were several miles away and moving fast when Tullys' little surprise lit up the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trade**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Tully found a new place to park the jeeps when they reached the town. Troy didn't like being predictable. They shut off the engines and Troy had Tully fill the gas tanks while Moffitt treated the Arabs for their injuries. Troy kept watch, not only for the others, but on the three with them as well. As soon as Tully was finished with the jeeps, Troy sent him to recon the town, cautioning him to stay well clear of the building where Hitch was being held.

Moffitt was putting the med kit away when Tully slipped into sight. Troy met him well clear of the jeeps.

"How's it look?"

Tully chewed vigorously on his matchstick. "I found two German patrol cars hidden two streets over."

"Any sign of the Germans?"

"No. I checked around good too. Place looks deserted except for the building where those Arabs are camped. I saw lantern light in there."

"But no sign of the Germans?"

Tully shook his head in the negative.

"Find a place to watch those patrol cars. If you spot any Germans you get out of there and whistle. If we need you we will whistle. We'll try to make the trade as quietly as possible. Doesn't seem likely that the Germans don't know the Arabs are here."

"You don't suppose they turned Hitch over to the Germans?" Tully searched the sargents' face for some clue to what he was thinking.

"We still have their three men." The sargent reasoned. "They won't do anything until they know if we were successful. Okay, head out and be careful. I'll send Moffitt to talk to the Arabs."

Tully nodded and disappeared into the darkness again.

Troy was frowning as he walked back to the jeeps. He pulled Moffitt aside and explained what Tully had found.

"Troy, listen. I only spoke German to these three. They don't know I speak their language. They talked on the way here. The youngest one, he's the leaders' son. If we need leverage, if they try to double cross us, we can hold him as our hole card."

Troy nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, make the deal. But make sure we get Hitch back alive. Otherwise the deal is off and he loses his son."

Leading the three Arabs to their former parking spot, Troy guarded the prisoners while Moffitt contacted the men holding Hitch.

There was a lot of excitement when Moffitt called out to them. Several of them rushed to the window to look out. The sargent told them that the rescue had been successful and the missing men were waiting nearby. He said they only had to work out the details. He was careful to warn them that to try to take the men would result in their death, repeating the warning they had made concerning Hitch.

Angry voices rose in argument before their leader called for silence.

"What are they saying Jack?" Troy could hear the arguing from his position near Moffitt.

"They don't like our attitude." Moffitt smiled.

"Tough. They made the rules, now they can live by them." Troy stared coldly at the three Arabs sitting along the wall.

"Tell them to send Hitch out and we'll send their guys in. They can meet in the middle.

Moffitt translated but frowned at the answer.

"Now what?"

"They say the German patrol found him. He was wounded when they killed the Germans. They don't think he can walk out on his own."

"I want to talk to him! Now!" Troy didn't even try to hide his anger. He wanted the Arabs to hear his shout. The prisoners watched him fearfully as he glared at them.

Moffitt called to the Arabs again. There was a pause before the Arab replied. Moffitt listened to the entire answer before translating for Troy.

"He's going to try to get Hitch to answer us. He says he will have to wake him up first. It might take a minute."

The two sargents waited in the tense silence for Hitch to call to them. As the silence continued they began to fear the worst.

Mark Hitchcock awoke to the Arabs shaking him. Groggy, he stared at them in confusion. He couldn't understand what they wanted and all he wanted was to be left in peace. They spoke sharply, trying to get him to do something but he was too tired to figure it out. He let his head fall back, watching them through heavy eyelids. After more shaking, and more gesturing, the leader called loudly to someone outside.

The voice that answered was a familiar one. Even though he wasn't speaking English, there was no doubt as to the speakers' identity. He tried to sit up as he recognized a friend. Seeing is reaction, the leader called to Moffitt again.

"Hitch. Talk to me. We need to know that you're alright."

Hitch looked at the angry expressions on the faces of some of the men and remained silent. The leader was the only one who seemed to be calm. Not sure how they would react to his answering his sargent, he decided to play it safe. The leader watched as his eyes darted from one man to another. Hitch just looked at him as he encouraged some action that he didn't understand. The Arab called to Moffitt again.

"Hitch, it's alright. They want you to answer us. We're going to make a trade but we need to know that you're alright before we agree. Just let us know you're okay. Yell, whistle, anything."

"Hitch. Do it!" Troy called.

Keeping his eyes on his captors, Hitch took a deep breath.

"I'm okay Sarge. Just a bit battered."

Troy sighed with relief and smiled as he heard Moffitt do the same. "Do you know what happened to the Jerry patrol?" That little detail still had Troy nervous.

"Dead. These guys ambushed them and killed them all." Hitch confirmed what the Arabs had told Moffitt. Troy let out the breath he had been holding.

"Hold on. We're going to get you out of there." Troy turned to Moffitt. "Make the deal."

The Arabs wanted their three men sent in. They said they would leave the building as soon as the men were free. They claimed they would leave Hitch behind.

Troy refused.

"Once they have their men what's to stop them from killing Hitch before they leave?" He and Moffitt stuck their heads together and came up with a plan of their own.

In the end, they sent two of the rescued prisoners into the building. They kept the youngest one as a hostage. The Arabs took the other two and retreated to the patrol cars. Since the Germans had killed their horses, they had saved the vehicles to use in their escape from the town.

Troy and Moffitt crossed the street and entered the room where Moffitt had last seen Hitch. They found him still tied to the stairs. His usually bright smile seemed strained but they were glad to see it none the less. Moffitt checked his injuries before they helped him to his feet to take him to the jeeps. With a warning to not come back, they sent the young Arab to rejoin his father and friends.

Tully returned to let Troy know that the men had left town in the German cars. He studied Hitch with a critical eye. Shaking his head sadly he tried to hide his relief. "We just can't let you out of our sight, can we?"

Hitch smiled tiredly. "Thanks for coming back for me."

"Any time.' They all answered together.


End file.
